The present invention relates to a toy, more particularly a motor driven musical mobile.
Prior to the present invention, it was known to have an electricly driven mobile in combination with a music box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,482 discloses such a mobile wherein an electric motor powered by household current rotates a mobile while simultaneouslly driving a conventional mechanical music box. The control of the music box and rotation of the mobile is by a simple on-off switch. In order for the mobile to cease being driven and the music box to cease playing, the switch must be manually turned off.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,696, there is disclosed a sound actuated mobile which is driven by a battery operated motor in response to sounds made by the child in the crib. The mobile conists of a motor connected to an energy storage means such as a cord, spring or wire. The motor is activated for only short periods of time in order for it to transfer energy to the energy storage means. The energy storage means then releases its energy causing rotation of the mobile to which it is connected. Such construction permits intermittent operation of the motor thereby substantially extending the useful life of the battery which powers the motor.